Various devices are available for deodorizing articles that may be worn or carried by humans. For example, fragrances or odor neutralizers may be inserted into a gym bag in an attempt to reduce the odors associated with clothing that sits in the bag for some time following use of the clothing. These deodorizing products may be provided by a spray or solid product that is dropped into the gym bag. However, the deodorizing product may be easily covered by the fouled articles placed in the bag, thus reducing the effectiveness of the deodorizing product. Once covered by other articles, the deodorizing product is not active in the head space at the top of the bag. Odors in this space at the top of the bag tend to easily escape from the bag and offend the user of the bag.
In addition to use of deodorizing products in bags, deodorizing products are sometimes also used on garments at the time of wear. For example, hunters often wish to mask their human scent. This may be accomplished by applying a spray scent or an odor neutralizer to the clothing of the hunter. However, these deodorizing products are often considered an inconvenience to the hunter since they must be applied repeatedly over time and at least after each washing. In the interest of convenience for the user, some hunting garments have been developed with a permanent odor capture layer or finish that is applied to the surface of the garment. However, these products with permanent odor capture properties tend to wash out over time, leaving the user with a garment that does not have strong odor capture capabilities.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an improved deodorant device. It would be advantageous if such device could be fixedly incorporated on an article such as a garment, bag, or other article to be carried by a human. It would also be advantageous if the deodorant device could be used easily and effectively throughout the life of the garment. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the deodorant device provided the user with various options for different deodorizing products to be used in association with the article.